Speak Softly, Words of Lust & Passion
by Athena mou
Summary: Lady Mary Crawley has acquired some very naughty reading materials, most certainly not suitable for a lady. Matthew walks in on her reading and one thing leads to another as the two enjoy a lovers' encounter.
1. The Pearl

**Rating**: Mature  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: mid series one. In this A/U Mary did not spend a night with Kemal Pamuk.

**Summary**: Lady Mary Crawley has acquired some very naughty reading materials, most certainly not suitable for a lady. Matthew walks in on her reading and one thing leads to another as the two enjoy a lovers' encounter.

**Note**: I assume that Lady Mary would not know a whole lot about sex. Women like Lady Mary in the Victorian and Edwardian era did not talk about sex, and few mainstream books gave realistic descriptions of what transpired in the bedroom. Still, a stubborn and intelligent woman like Mary would certainly be able to obtain what she needed. I think Mary would very much like to know what to expect as a married woman.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Speak Softly, Words of Lust & Passion**

Lady Mary squirmed a little as her eyes skimmed over the page of forbidden words. She was still amazed at how she had managed to come across these stories. She swallowed hard as she kept reading, absentmindedly stroking softly over her slender neck.

The truth was that Lady Mary would never have considered reading these pages, in the library of all places; had she not been absolutely alone in the house, well, with the exception of the servants of course. Though none of them would ever demand to know what she was reading.

On this clear spring day her mother and Edith had decided to call on her grandmother, the Dowager Countess of Grantham. Since she had not been asked to go, Mary had not volunteered. She hardly ever found herself alone these days and she frankly looked forward to it. Her thoughts went to her youngest sister Sybil, who was in London for a fitting of her frocks for the season. Her father was chaperoning her as he had some business in London with the family lawyer, Mr. Murray. Mary hoped that they were not arguing too much. After the debacle with Sybil's Arabian Nights inspired pants frock she was not allowed to have final say on her frocks, and most definitely not with the ones for her Debutante Season.

With a sigh of delight and a smile on her lips, Mary went back to her thrilling tale. As the story became more and more graphic in nature she felt her cheeks flush and pressed her palm to them to cool them down. This is how her cousin, Matthew Crawley, found her a moment later when he walked in unannounced.

"Cousin Mary," he said, smiling at her.

Mary's head snapped up and she looked like she had been caught red handed. She quickly closed her book, but a page stuck out on the side which Matthew found peculiar.

"Cousin Matthew. I didn't know that we were expecting you," she said, a little flustered.

"You were not. I was out for a walk and decided to stop in. I hope I am not disturbing you."

She frowned at his improper behavior, and then scolded herself for thinking him rude. He was the heir to her father's title and the estate. Matthew had every right to _stop in_ as he had put it, anytime he so desired.

"Of course not," she said and mustered a small smile. "I was just enjoying a little quiet time. No one is here but me."

"And me," he teased with that charming smile Mary could not help but return even though she tried her best to not let it affect her.

"And you," she echoed.

He took a step forward. "What are you reading? It seemed that you were enjoying yourself when I so rudely barged in on you," he teased.

"Oh nothing really," she said quickly and held up the book.

He read the title and chuckled. "There must be more to it than that. I highly doubt that HG Wells would cause you to be so flustered. I believe that you are hiding something inside your book, cousin," he said and laughed. "Perhaps one of Cousin Sybil's pamphlets? Is your father unknowingly harboring a socialist under his roof?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed and made a face. "I would never."

"Then tell me," he said and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Matthew!" she said and her eyes widened as he started to open it. She jumped to her feet and tried to take it back from him. "Please, don't."

He looked at the worried look on her face and immediately regretted his behavior. He handed the book back to her and smiled.

"Whatever it is, I promise not to tell. Will you not share your secret with me? Is it perhaps a letter from a new suitor?"

Mary laughed and looked away. "No. Far from it." She looked him in the eyes. "Since you already think me a terrible person I guess this will not make me any worse in your eyes."

"Mary!" he said upset. "I think very highly of you, surely you must know that. Yes, you make me angry and upset more often than I care to admit to, but that does not mean that I am not very fond of you."

"Thank you. I will strive to behave better, as long as you do not infuriate me so," she said with a teasing smirk.

"I am sure you will. Now, about your reading material…"

Mary sank down on the small loveseat again and rested her palm on top of the book for a moment. She looked up at him and frowned.

"You must come closer, Matthew. I do not wish for them to hear me in the village," she said, rolling her eyes.

Matthew stepped closer until he was leaning against the side of the loveseat. He glanced down at her dark head, bowed over her book. Soft fine baby hairs covered the back of her pale neck. He closed his hand into a fist to prevent his fingers from reaching out to touch her.

"I came across this in London a few weeks ago. I fear that it is not at all suitable reading material for a lady," she whispered. "But I cannot seem to stop myself."

"What is so unsuitable about it?" he asked curious.

"It speaks of… intimate matters," she said in a hushed voice. "Of things that should only happen between married couples and in the privacy of their bedroom."

Matthew swallowed and felt himself getting warm. "And yet you find such descriptions interesting?" he said weakly, unsure what to say.

"I do," she said and looked up at him. "No one ever speaks about these things. I know nothing about what will happen on my wedding night," she mumbled.

Matthew gestured to the seat next to her. "May I?"

She nodded and he sat down. Gently touching her arm he waited for her to look at him. He smiled, trying to put her at ease.

"I know that most people say that a woman does not need know of these things. That it is her husband's duty and right to educate her once they are married. I personally think it wrong. I think a woman has every right to know about intimate pleasures, and what to expect from her husband, or lover."

Mary blushed and cleared her throat. "Am I to understand that you have been intimate with a woman, Matthew?"

He sighed and met her dark eyes. He nodded. "I have. You asked, and I will never lie to you. I hope you do not think less of me for it."

"Of course not. A man is allowed to engage in such things, even though a woman is not supposed to."

"Unfair, but true. So what does your story talk about?"

"I've only just started this one. The first one I did not much care for, but this one is intriguing."

"What did you not like about the first one?"

Mary blushed furiously and licked her lips a little nervously. "They were spanking the poor girl until her derriere was bleeding. I cannot see how that could possibly be something to enjoy, not even when followed by intimacy."

Matthew nodded. "I think some people do. I have heard of it, but it has never much appealed to me. I had a taste of the rod a few times as a boy and it stung quite a lot."

Mary shivered. "At least we are in agreement on that." She looked up at him with a sad expression. "Do you think that it is something that I should expect from my husband?"

"No!" he exclaimed, horrified at the thought. "If anyone ever lays hand on you, you must tell me. I will never allow it."

"But surely what happens between husband and wife should not be interfered with?" she questioned, feeling warm inside at his immediate jump to defend her.

"Normally yes, but by God, Mary," he sighed heavily and touched her cheek. "Please promise me to let me know if you are ever mistreated. You should never, ever have to put up with that."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Matthew. I guess you might yet become my Perseus," she said with a giggle. "That is, if I marry a sea monster."

"I will always be your Perseus," he whispered and caressed her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek bone. "Should you marry a sea monster."

Mary smiled and opened her book, revealing the forbidden readings inside.

"_The Pearl_," Matthew read. He looked up at her and smiled. "My dear Mary, you do indeed have some naughty reading materials here. I have heard of this. It is supposed to be quite scandalous."

Mary blushed at his teasing words. She opened the small magazine to the page she was on and showed it to him. He read a few passages and his eyebrows shot up. Feeling flustered he tugged at his collar. Eventually he leaned back and looked at her.

"Is it really like that?" she asked, her voice trembling a little.

"It appears to be somewhat realistic," he admitted in a gentle voice. "Though I am not familiar with all of it."

She nodded. Running her slender fingers over the page she read the last passage again. "Is it very painful? For the woman, I mean," she whispered.

Feeling her discomfort he placed his hand on top of hers. "Mary, please look at me," he said gently. When her dark eyes, filled with worry, met his he smiled at her. "I have honestly never been with a woman who had not already been with a man, so I do not know. What I've been told is that yes it does hurt the first time, but that's it. You should expect to bleed a little too I'm afraid."

"That's what it says here," she whispered and shivered. "It sounds frightful."

"When it happens, I'm sure that he will be gentle with you," Matthew said and squeezed her hand. "If he loves you, he will not want to hurt you."

"That is just it, Matthew," she said with a deep forlorn sigh. She looked up at him with so much sadness in her eyes it tugged at his heart. "I do not expect to marry for love. People like us rarely do, and women like me, almost never."

Matthew felt anger flare up inside of him at the look of despair and defeat in her eyes. This was Mary, the strongest woman he knew, with the exception of his mother. She was witty and sharp, funny and caring. She deserved so much more than what she just described.

"Then marry me," he exclaimed.

Mary burst out laughing. She looked at him and laughed even harder. "You? Dear Matthew, be realistic. You do not love me. You can barely stand me."

He touched her cheek again and she stopped laughing. They looked at each other for a long moment. Her eyebrows shot up and she tilted her head a little in amusement.

"Mary, I do love you. I thought you knew that."

"What? Of course I didn't." She eyed him warily. "Please don't play games with me Matthew."

"I'm not. I would never joke about loving you."

"You really do? Love me?" she whispered.

"I do. I know you don't love me, but some day perhaps you will."

Mary looked down at their still entwined fingers. She stroked the back of his hand before answering him.

"The truth is Matthew, I think I do." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. She laughed and nodded. "I think perhaps I do."

Matthew felt his heart swell at the sight of her, of the sheer joy in her eyes. The spark in her eyes that had seemed to be fading each day was back again, at full force. He laughed and pulled her closer. When he felt no resistance, he kissed her. First softly, then more urgently. He sighed when he felt her soft fingertips stroke over his cheek and then tangle in his hair. He pulled her closer, pressing her hard against him.

Mary took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. She smiled at Matthew and he grinned at her. When he pulled her into his arms she eagerly settled in against his warm chest, resting her palm against his white shirt. He took her hand and played with her fingers, then raised them to his lips to place a soft kiss on each fingertip.

"Do you want to finish the story?" he asked her with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows.

Mary laughed and nodded. She grabbed the booklet and placed it on his lap. Together they dove into the tale. Mary gasped and shivered as the story again became increasingly more graphic. Matthew stroked her back, pulling her against him. At one point he gently cupped her chin and tilted her face up to kiss her. To his surprise she returned it with passion. When they pulled away they were both out of breath and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was becoming aroused. Matthew smiled as he wondered if she knew what was happening to her. Chancing a more intimate touch he ran his hand over her breast. She gasped and stared at him.

"Matthew! This is not at all proper," she hissed.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She had not moved away, so he was pretty certain about her feelings on the matter.

"No," she said so faintly he almost did not hear her.

Matthew slowly moved his hand over Mary's breast. He smiled when her eyes fluttered shut and her chest rose a little faster. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the neck. She whimpered softly; it was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

"Corsets definitely help to protect a woman's virtue," he whispered in her ear.

"I am not sure that is their main purpose," she gasped.

"Had your darling breasts been free of their prison, my fingers would be seeking their prize, the tantalizing little peaks. Your nipples, I am sure are perfect little pink tips. In no time would they be reaching up, hardening under my touch, aching for my lips."

"Oh Matthew," she whispered, trembling in his arms. "I can still feel you, even through the corset."

He smiled, pleased and cupped her face, kissing her softly. Mary's eyelids fluttered and she looked at him. Her lips were fuller than before from their kissing, and her cheeks flushed, but it was her eyes that drew him in. He had never seen them so dark, so filled with passion and desire. He felt that if he did not look away soon, he would fall into their endless depth.

"This story is most definitely a woman's story," he teased. "The things he does to her. They are delicious, I can assure you."

"But she is in such agony," Mary whispered.

"Only for the briefest of moments."

Mary nodded. "I hope that you are right."

"Mary my darling, I can assure you that it will not be a painful ordeal every time."

"Do you know of those other things he does to her?" Mary asked, her cheeks reddening.

"I do." He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. Realizing that she might not have understood all of it, he brushed his thumb over her lower lip to draw her attention. "Do you know what _gamahuching_ means, my darling?"

Mary slowly shook her head. "No. Only that it is something very intimate and that the woman seemed to enjoy it."

"It is definitely done with the woman's pleasure in mind, though I must say it is a mutual pleasure."

"I still do not understand," she said; embarrassed at having to depend on him for an explanation.

"When a woman becomes aroused, she gets wet in her most private place," he whispered in her ear.

Mary gasped and looked shocked at him. "You mean I will soil myself? How frightfully embarrassing!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all. It is how your body reacts to a lover's touch. You will feel a tingle down there, and then you will become slippery. It makes it possible for a man to enter a woman. If you are not slippery I imagine that it will not be very pleasant for either party."

Mary frowned. She had felt some of what he was talking about the other night when she had been reading another of these stories. She moved a little and gasped when she felt that she was indeed wet in her private area. She looked away, slowly stroking her neck to calm herself.

"Oh Mary, you feel it, do you not?" Matthew caressed her cheek and pulled her closer. "You are very passionate. I cannot wait to experience this with you."

"You never finished telling me," she mumbled, steering him back to his explanation.

"Oh, I apologize. A woman has a spot which feels good when touched. A man can stroke it with his hand or with his tongue."

"What?" she exclaimed. She stared at him. "You mean..? You would put your mouth… kiss me down there?"

He nodded. "It is a wonderful thing, darling. I cannot wait to show you. I am sure that your essence will be delightful."

Mary blushed furiously. "So that is what they are talking about in this story? He is pleasuring her between her legs with his mouth."

"Yes," Matthew confirmed. "And his hand."

"In the other story a woman was doing it to the girl," she whispered.

"I have heard of that too. Some women prefer a woman's touch to a man's. Sometimes a woman takes a female lover before she gets married in order to preserve her virginity. No one really asks questions if two women are alone together."

Mary nodded. It was all true. She tried to imagine doing such things to a woman and she could not think of any woman she would like to be close to like that. Then her thoughts went to Anna and an image of Anna's blonde head between her legs flashed through her mind and she blushed.

"Have you actually engaged in this?" Mary wondered, her fingers playing with the corner of the little booklet.

"I have. Would you like me to show you?"

Matthew held his breath, waiting for her answer, worrying that he had overstepped and yet again angered her. Mary's silence dragged on and he was torn between rushing out of the room in embarrassment and asking her again.

"What would that make you?" she asked very quietly. "My lover?"

"If you accept my proposal, I would say your fiancé."

"What if we do not marry?" she said and looked at him. "I would be ruined."

Matthew smiled and stroked her cheek. "Darling Mary, there are a great many things that we can do and still make sure that you are a virgin on your wedding night. A night I hope you will spend by my side."

Mary smiled at him and nodded. "I will only answer if you ask me properly. I _am_ a lady," she said stiffly, but her eyes twinkled.

Matthew rolled his eyes and took her hands.

"No, on your knees and all," she said quickly before he could say anything.

Matthew huffed but eased off the sofa and knelt before her. He took her hands and grinned at her.

"Lady Mary Crawley will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mary laughed and squeezed his hands. She nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes I will."

He cupped her face and kissed her, delighting in how she curled her arms around his neck. He got up and pulled her up. The book and magazine fell to the floor with a slight thump. Matthew quickly scooped them up and stuck the forbidden magazine in his pocket. Mary made a face at him.

"Give it back. It is after all mine."

"Perhaps we should read it together from now on?" he said and tugged her against him. "If you want me to, I'll even read it to you."

Mary blushed and tried to look angry, but a smile played on her lips that refused to go away. When Matthew eased his grip on her she took his hand. She shot him her most devious smile as she pulled him out of the library.

"Perhaps it is time for you to see all of Downton, even the closed off wings."

Matthew's eyebrows shot up and he swallowed hard at the possibilities.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Author's notes:

_The Pearl was a Victorian era underground erotic magazine that existed for a short period of time. It was published in London in the late 1900s, but I imagine that it would still be possible to come across a copy in 1913 when Mary was reading it._

_You can find electronic versions of it online if you are interested in learning more about the kinds of stories that had Matthew and Lady Mary so worked up._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**To be continued…**

_Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share your thoughts while waiting for an update. _

_I live for reviews!_


	2. A Lovers' Encounter

**Rating**: NC-17  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: mid series one. In this A/U Mary did not spend a night with Kemal Pamuk.

**Summary**: Lady Mary Crawley has acquired some very naughty reading materials, most certainly not suitable for a lady. Matthew walks in on her reading and one thing leads to another as the two enjoy a lovers' encounter.

**Note**: I assume that Lady Mary would not know a whole lot about sex. Women like Lady Mary in the Victorian and Edwardian era did not talk about sex, and few mainstream books gave realistic descriptions of what transpired in the bedroom. Still, a stubborn and intelligent woman like Mary would certainly be able to obtain what she needed. I think Mary would very much like to know what to expect as a married woman.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

__Thank you for the encouragements and wonderful words. **Reviews** are greatly appreciated since I am still new to writing in this fandom.

This chapter is very graphic in a way that I label Edwardian Erotica :) Perhaps not suitable to read at work or school. Just a humble suggestion on my part...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Chapter 2**

Mary had led him through narrow, dark hallways and through a small ballroom to one of the unused wings. He thought it a little creepy with all the furniture covered in white sheets, almost expecting one to rise up, coming towards him like a haunting spirit.

Mary eventually led him into a small room which held a piano and a couple of sofas. He watched her pull off the coverings and then open the French doors to let in some fresh air. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder. They stood for a moment in silence enjoying the gentle warmth of the sun.

"It frightens me, Matthew."

He turned her around and touched her chin. "I never ever want to frighten you, my darling. If you do not wish for me to touch you, you just have to say so. If my touch at any point feels awkward or painful you must promise to let me know."

She nodded and turned her head to kiss his palm. With a smile she closed the doors to the outside and then crossed the floor to close the other door, pushing a small footstool in front of it. Matthew raised an amused eyebrow at the gesture.

"In case someone tries to come in, we will hear it," she said quickly.

"Oh Mary," he said and held out his hands to her. To his delight she grasped them without hesitation.

"What you said about my breasts before," she whispered and looked away. "I think I would enjoy that."

Matthew swallowed nervously and nodded. He turned her head back until they were looking at each other.

"If you are certain." She nodded. "Then show me how to get you out of this outfit!" he laughed.

Mary rolled her eyes, but was secretly glad for his attempt to joke about the situation. It eased her nervousness which she suspected had been his intent. With slightly shaking fingers she pulled her blouse out from her skirt and unbuttoned it. She draped it over a nearby chair and turned her back to him.

"The corset is held together in the back. Can you see it?" His grunted a response and the feel of his hands on her waist confirmed that this was the case. "You have to be careful so you don't break anything," she warned. "Try to loosen the ties a little at the time."

"By God, Mary," he muttered. "How can you even breathe in this contraption?"

She chuckled and turned her head. "Now you know why women are prone to fainting. It has nothing to do with our frail constitution but everything to do with too tight corsets!"

He laughed and nodded. Finally he had loosened the ties enough to be able to lift it off her. He dropped it on the same chair as her blouse, then slipped off her chemise before placing his hands on her exposed back.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Mary chuckled. "That is my back you are looking at, Matthew," she said and sighed.

He slowly turned her around and kissed her. "I know," he mumbled between kisses. "It is beautiful."

Mary sighed at the feel of his lips and the maddening feel of his jacket against her breasts. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed softly. When she felt his hands on her breasts she opened her eyes and blushed when she realized that he was watching her. His eyes were so blue she was unable to look away, mesmerized by them.

"Such beauty," he whispered. "So delicate."

Mary trembled and sighed as he kept touching her. She swayed a little and was thankful when he led her over to a small sofa. He eased her down so she was leaning against the cushions. She giggled when he kissed her stomach, running her fingers through his hair.

"You do have nice hair," she said and twirled a strand around her finger. "For a man."

"I wish I could run my fingers through yours," he said and looked up at her. "I'm afraid that I will not be able to recreate what Anna has done to your hair."

She laughed and nodded. "And she would know."

Matthew brushed his lips over her stomach again, marveling at its softness. Reaching up he ran his fingers over her nipples. She made the sweetest little sounds. Unable to resist any longer he moved closer to her and closed his lips around a pink nipple.

"Oh Matthew," she gasped and her fingers tightened in his hair. "Dear God!"

Matthew licked and sucked, now and then grazing his teeth over the tiny peak before eventually moving on to the other one. Mary whimpered and moved under him, clearly enjoying his touch. Finally he sat up and rested his hands on her hips. She looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to look at you for a moment," he said, feeling a little silly admitting it. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Mary, my darling, how do you feel?"

"Wonderful," she said and smiled at him. "Why?"

"What we talked about earlier," he said and moved his hand until it was resting over her mound. "Do you still wish for it to happen?"

Mary shivered at the slight pressure on her private area. She nodded slowly. Licking her lips, she spoke softly.

"I do. I meant what I said though. I cannot give myself to you. That would ruin me should anyone learn of it."

"Naturally, my darling," he said and smiled. "We should indeed save that for our wedding night."

"Perhaps we should not wait too long to get married then?" she said and grinned at him.

Matthew laughed and nodded. "I could not agree more."

Matthew put her feet in his lap and removed her shoes. Stroking her feet and calves he placed her legs on the sofa. He looked up at her, holding her dark gaze as he started to ease her skirt up, trailing his fingers over her silk-clad legs. He took a shaky breath when he felt the garter belt clasps against his fingertips. Mary chuckled and touched his arm.

"You are so very gentle," she said and smiled. "Thank you."

"Always, my darling."

His hand stilled on her hips, caressing the silky material of her undergarments. Easing his hands under her buttocks he pulled at the soft silk protecting her virtue. She raised her hips and he slipped them down her legs. Now only dressed in her skirt which was bunched up around her waist Lady Mary smiled at him, but he could tell that she was nervous.

"Gorgeous," he said and looked her in the eyes. "Like a goddess, straight out of Greek Mythology."

Mary giggled. She held out her hand to him and he took it and brushed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Come here," she said shyly.

Matthew knelt beside her and brushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly against her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You do know that right?" he said seriously.

Mary nodded. "I know you will not do it on purpose anyway," she mumbled.

Matthew cupped her face. "Darling girl, I promise you, none of this will hurt. None at all."

Mary laughed and made a little sobbing sound. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. Don't pay any attention to it."

"Of course I will. If you're not ready for this we will not go any further."

Matthew made a move to cover her with her skirt, but she stopped him. Meeting her eyes he nodded in understanding.

"Will you take of your jacket and shirt?" she whispered.

Matthew grinned and quickly got rid of the requested items. He sat down next to her and held his breath as she studied his chest and bare arms. When a slender hand stroked over his chest and down over his stomach he could not hold off a faint moan. She giggled and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You underestimate your power over me," he said.

"Is that so?" she teased.

Matthew leaned back and stroked her thigh. Mary trembled and her hand tensed against his side. Slowly dragging his fingers up the inside of her thigh he stroked gently over her soft folds. Mary gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Dear God!"

Matthew grinned, pleased with her reaction to his touch. He stroked a few times, feeling his fingers getting coated in her essence.

"You feel wonderful my darling," he said.

Mary nodded and swallowed. Her chest expanded as she took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered shut when he circled her clitoris. She moaned softly and tossed her head to the side. She had never looked more beautiful to him. Matthew moved and eased Mary's left leg to the side, shifting her slightly on the sofa. She opened her eyes and watched him intently as he settled in, her leg now resting on his shoulder.

She could not believe the incredible feeling of his lips brushing over her most private area. She trembled and whimpered, grabbing the cushion below her as she felt him touch her. She could feel the cool air in the room against her hot flesh for a brief second before his lips pressed against her. When he swept his tongue over her she thought she was going to die from the intensity of it. She cried out and her head shot up as her body trembled violently. He looked up and caressed her stomach.

"It's all right, darling. Just enjoy it."

"I've never felt anything like it," she mumbled and took a deep breath, her heart still beating wildly. "It was so intense."

Matthew smiled and stroked his thumb over her clitoris. She sighed softly and held his gaze.

"Good?"

"Oh yes," she said breathlessly.

Matthew lowered his head and licked her very, very softly. Mary whimpered and reached out for him. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she sighed contentedly. He swirled his tongue around, tasting her, learning what she liked. Wrapping his lips around her little peak he sucked softly.

"God!" she cried out and sobbed at the intense pleasure that pulsed through her body.

Matthew flicked his tongue over her clitoris. She was trembling more and bucked up against his mouth. Then suddenly she froze and her body went rigid. She cried out and gripped his hand hard.

He looked up at her and his breath caught. She was stunning. Her chest and face flushed from the excitement, her body still trembling a little. He wiped his face on his arm and moved to lie down on top of her, careful not to crush her. He brushed his lips against hers and finally she opened her eyes.

"Matthew," she whispered and placed her palms on his shoulders.

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

She laughed and nodded. "Quite all right, thank you. Dear God!" Mary blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I know I did."

She looked into his clear blue eyes for a moment before sliding her hands down his arms. She stroked over his muscular frame and then gently pushed him up. She sat up and draped her leg over his lap. He smiled and held her firmly by her hips.

"How are you feeling?"

Matthew grinned. "I'm afraid touching you has put me in quite a state," he admitted.

Mary blushed and looked down at his lap. "Will you let me see the weapon upon which my virginity will one day perish?" she whispered.

Matthew eased out from under her. He gently pulled her up and unfastened her skirt, catching it before it would fall on the floor. She stretched out on the sofa again, looking at him in anticipation. Matthew reached for his belt and started to undress.

Mary held her breath, her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Matthew remove his trousers. When he finally pulled down his underwear his manhood sprang into life and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she stared at him. She looked up at him with fearful eyes.

"How can that possibly fit inside me?" she said in a shaking voice. "No wonder they call it a weapon."

Matthew smiled and sat down next to her. He took her hand and pulled her against him, just holding her in his arms.

"It will fit. I know it will. Do not worry about that right now. That day is still far away."

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Mary drew little patterns on his chest, nervously wondering what he was going to do next. When he took her hand and started to move it down she watched in fascination. She gasped as her fingers were wrapped around him.

"It is soft," she gasped and looked up at him. "I mean, it feels hard like a bed post, but it is soft on the outside, like velvet."

Matthew caressed her cheek and kissed her. When she returned the kiss he put his hand on top of hers, moving her fingers over him. He groaned loudly at the incredible feeling.

"Just like that," he said, slightly out of breath.

Mary stroked him slowly, watching in awe as he grew even larger and firmer. She swallowed hard, again thinking about the story they had read earlier and the thought of having him inside her. Remembering the woman in the story taking her lover's manhood in her mouth she bent down and placed a soft kiss on the tip. Matthew cried out and shook. Too her surprise something came out of his manhood. It did not appear to be urine. She looked up at him waiting for an explanation. Judging from the look on his face, she would not be getting it anytime soon.

Tasting her own essence on his lips had turned out to be just fine, Mary thought. Perhaps this was his essence? She leaned down again and pressed her lips against him. He tasted salty and a little musky but all in all not too bad, she thought. She felt his hand tighten on her hip and stroked her tongue over him again. He grunted and moaned loudly. She could tell by his straining neck muscles that he was fighting his release. She ran her tongue over him again and again. His manhood quivered in her hand and she giggled a little. A moment later, Matthew pulled her away from him. She looked at him in confusion as he again placed his hand over hers, making her move faster over him. Then he cried out and his hips surged off the sofa. She felt something wet and warm on her hand and her head snapped around to see what was happening. Mary gaped as she watched him release over their joined hands. Finally he relaxed with a deep sigh and pulled her hard against him.

"Dear God, Mary," he gasped. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you."

He let go of her and reached for his trousers, pulling out his handkerchief. Gently cleaning her hand and then his manhood he tossed it on the floor when done. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her onto his lap and just held her tight as they relaxed in comfortable silence.

Mary knew in that instance that Matthew was hers. He was the one meant for her, and she for him. She felt completely at ease with him, even like this, naked as the day she was born. She giggled when he caressed her bottom and looked up at him. His eyes twinkled in that way that told her he was thinking something inappropriate.

"What is it?"

"Do you think they would be very mad if we got married this week without telling anyone?"

"Do you really need me to answer that for you?" she said and shook her head. "Matthew, you are the heir to Downton. I am the oldest daughter of the Earl of Grantham. Our wedding will be of a magnitude you have most likely never experienced before. Mad would not even begin to cover the fury unleashed, should we elope."

"I see," he said thoughtful. "So it's out of the question then?"

"Matthew!" she said and made a face at him. "Were you even listening to what I just said?"

"Well, to be honest, the feeling of your warm bottom on my lap has me a little distracted."

"Matthew Crawley, you are impossible!" she huffed. Then she grinned and squirmed a little on his lap which made him groan with pleasure when she rubbed against him.

"Mary, stop it, or you will have me start this all over again."

"And there is a problem with that?" she asked innocently.

Matthew gave her a stern look, but then laughed and pulled her close.

"God, I love you, Lady Mary Crawley."

"I certainly hope so," she said smugly. "I don't sit naked on just any man's lap you know."

"Only one I should hope."

Mary smiled and nodded. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do we have to go back?" she mumbled.

"I am afraid we do."

Mary nodded. When he pushed her up she reluctantly eased off him. They dressed quietly; keeping a little distance to each other after Matthew had reached out for her when watching her pull on her stockings. They knew they could not trust themselves to not touch each other if they were within reach.

Matthew helped Mary with her corset, doing a pretty decent job with it too, he thought. Pleased with himself, he pulled her close for a searing kiss, gently stroking between her legs for a moment. She laughed and pulled away.

"You are impossible," she teased.

"You are impossibly beautiful," he countered.

Mary blushed and pulled on her underwear and skirt before they would get carried away again. Finally done, they inspected each other and when certain that everything was in order they left their little haven.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Author's notes:

_The Pearl was a Victorian era underground erotic magazine that existed for a short period of time. It was published in London in the late 1900s, but I imagine that it would still be possible to come across a copy in 1913 when Mary was reading it._

_You can find electronic versions of it online if you are interested in learning more about the kinds of stories that had Matthew and Lady Mary so worked up._

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**To be continued… the last chapter will be posted later today.**

_Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share your thoughts while waiting for an update. _

_I live for reviews!_


	3. Watchful Eyes

**Rating**: PG-13 (this chapter only)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: mid series one. In this A/U Mary did not spend a night with Kemal Pamuk.

**Summary**: After their heated lovers' encounter, Mary and Matthew have to sit through dinner with the family. They are very careful, but nothing at Downton Abbey ever goes unnoticed by the Dowager Countess!

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Chapter 3**

Matthew held Mary's hand as they strolled down the deserted hallways. Now and then they looked at each other and smiled. As they neared the grand hallway he stopped and pulled her close.

"May I keep our story? Perhaps we can read it again together?"

Mary chuckled and nodded. "Just don't let me wait too long."

"Never," he said and kissed her.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

No one around the dinner table that evening would have guessed what had transpired between Lady Mary and Matthew. They were the perfect picture of polite behavior throughout the whole ordeal. Only after dinner when the two were standing perhaps a little too close together, talking quietly, and now and then laughing together did an eyebrow hike up and a smile curl on the Dowager Countess' lips as she recognized the signs of a lovers' encounter.

"Robert dear, you better make sure that those two get married, sooner rather than later," she said sternly to her son as he walked her out.

Lord Grantham just stared at his mother's back as she continued out to the awaiting car. Hurrying back inside, Lord Grantham looked around for Mary and Matthew. The two were still standing close together, talking. It all looked very innocent to Lord Grantham, but then Mary touched Matthew's hand, her fingers sliding up inside his cuff. Robert pressed his lips together. Walking over to the two he almost laughed as Mary snatched her hand away.

"Matthew my dear lad, I was wondering if you would ride out with me tomorrow to see the cottages on the northern border of the estate?"

"I would be delighted to," Matthew said and smiled.

"Perhaps I could join you?" Mary said innocently, flashing her father a smile she knew he normally would not be able to resist.

Managing not to laugh, Robert shook his head. "It is a long ride, Mary. If I'm not mistaken, your mother wished for you to accompany her to Ripon tomorrow."

"Oh, right," Mary said disappointed when she remembered their appointment with the tailor.

"Perhaps another time?" Matthew said and smiled at her.

"Certainly," Mary said with a huge smile, her eyes twinkling as she looked at Matthew.

"Mary," Lady Grantham called softly. "We are going up now. You should come too."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I will be up in a moment Mama. I'm just going to walk Cousin Matthew out."

"Very well," she said and smiled. She held out her hand to her husband who took it fondly. "Good night Matthew."

"Good night Cousin Cora," he said and bowed his head.

Mary kissed her mother goodnight and the two followed the rest of the family out into the hallway. Matthew smiled at Carson when he handed him his hat and coat.

"I'm wondering what this ride is all about," Matthew mumbled. He frowned and looked at Mary. "Do you have any idea?"

"I fear that he might have an inkling that our relationship has changed," Mary said and smiled.

"Then I will ask for his permission to marry you," Matthew said assertive.

"And I will formally accept," she said and grinned at him.

Glancing around to make sure that they were alone, Matthew pulled her close and kissed her. Mary pressed herself against him, curling her arms around his neck.

"God, Mary. I wish I did not have to go."

"I know. It is agony."

"I will dream of you and think fondly of this day."

Mary blushed and nodded. "As will I."

"I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, darling," she whispered.

"Goodnight, my darling Mary."

Mary sighed as the door closed behind him. Deep in thought about what the future might hold, Lady Mary turned and headed upstairs.

***** THE END *****

Story Continuation Notes:

_So, I have, um... had some requests to continue this story. I am seriously considering it. I have started to draft another chapter. It will include some teasing and gentle toruring of poor Matthew, some more valuable insight from the Dowager Countess, a formal proposal and possibly another deliscious encounter between a certian Lady and her beau._

_As for writing their wedding night... we'll see. I have currently three stories on my hard drive that deal with Lady Mary's wedding night. How many different ways can I possibly write it? So, if I come up with a new idea for that, I will give it a go._

_Please feel free to share your thoughts and ideas. Inspiration, nudges, bribes and teasing work wonders on the muse! :D_

* * *

><p>...<p>

**_Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share your thoughts._**

**_I live for reviews!_**


	4. Engagement

So I decided to continue this story… I have written another two chapters (in addition to this one). Totally I anticipate that this story will end up having seven, possibly eight chapters. Enjoy! Please remember to drop me a line letting me know what you think. Reviews and messages work (as you can tell by the continuation of this story!).

***x***

**Rating**: Mature  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: mid series one. In this A/U Mary did not spend a night with Kemal Pamuk.

**Summary**: Matthew gets cornered by Lord Grantham about his intentions towards Lady Mary. Meanwhile Lady Mary gets a talking to by her grandmother, the Dowager Countess. After the announcement of their engagement has been made, Matthew and Lady Mary still manage to sneak off on another unauthorized lovers' encounter.

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Chapter 4**

Lord Grantham watched Matthew out of the corner of his eye. The young man seemed oddly subdued today. He was deep in thought, watching the beautiful landscape around them. Birds were singing and a gentle breeze played in the trees, but otherwise everything was quiet around them.

"Matthew," he said, noting that his voice startled the man. "I could not help but notice how well you and Mary were getting along last night."

"Oh," Matthew said with a smile. "I guess we have decided to put our differences aside."

"I also noticed her touching you in a way not at all appropriate for a young woman to engage with a man who is not her husband, or at least her fiancé."

Matthew just stared at him. "I…"

"If you have acted in any way inappropriate towards my daughter…" Robert's voice rose as his anger built.

"I love her," Matthew said hurriedly, his face coloring at the outburst.

"I see," Robert said, calmer now.

"Do I have your permission to court her? To ask her to marry me?" Matthew held his breath.

"Of course you do," Robert said and grinned. "You know you do."

"Mary and I had a long talk yesterday," Matthew started, feeling a little warm as his thoughts drifted to what had happened after that talk. "We finally cleared the air and agreed to be honest with each other. The amazing thing is, Robert," Matthew smiled as he looked up. "She loves me. I know she does."

"I have suspected that all along, dear fellow," Robert said in a gentle voice. "When Crawley women give their hearts, they tend to do it without reservation. They are stubborn and have a long memory, but when they forgive, they also forget. Well done, Matthew."

Matthew nodded in agreement. He had definitely noticed the passion Robert spoke of in Mary the day before.

"Would a summer wedding be out of the question?" Matthew thought out loud.

Robert laughed and pulled his horse to a stop. "You have yet to ask her, Matthew. Don't you think it is a bit premature to start planning the wedding?" he teased him.

"I am sorry. Of course," Matthew stammered.

Robert laughed more and Matthew grinned sheepishly at him. "I think that Mary would like that. Cora and my mother will of course object since it will give them very little time to plan and prepare, with Sybil's ball and everything, but whatever you and Mary decide, it will be."

"Thank you," Mathew said.

"Now, let us pick up the pace, or we will be late for supper," Robert said and nudged his horse forward. "And you have an important question to ask my daughter. We cannot be late for that."

Matthew laughed as he followed Robert's horse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Mary, my dear," the Dowager Countess said and smiled at her granddaughter. "I could not help but notice how you and Matthew were laughing together last night."

"I am happy to say that we get along much better now," Mary said and smiled.

Violet made a face when she noticed the dreamy look on Mary's face. She sighed and put her cup down.

"Mary, I might be old, but I still remember the thrill of the chase."

Mary looked up at her grandmother and blushed. "I like him very much, Granny."

"It was quite obvious to anyone looking," Violet snipped. "Lovers' encounters must be kept secret at all cost, Mary. You are not attached to Matthew. If anyone else were to see what I saw last night, nasty rumors would start."

"Granny!" Mary exclaimed.

"Oh, hush child. The way the two of you looked at each other last night, it was very obvious."

Mary looked away, her face burning with shame at having been caught.

"Oh, Granny," she whispered. "Do you think anyone else noticed?"

"No dear, but I told your father."

Mary stared at her, tears burning in her eyes. "Nothing really happened," she whispered. "Well, something did, but I have not given myself to him."

"No need to share the details, dear," Violet said stiffly. "I have had my own encounters. I can easily imagine."

Mary stared at her. It was hard to think of her grandmother in those terms. She had never seen her affectionate with her grandfather and just the thought of her doing something like what Matthew and herself had done was incomprehensible.

"He wants to marry me. He asked me yesterday."

"Does Robert know this?"

Mary shook her head. "Matthew was going to ask for Papa's permission today."

"Good, good," Violet said and nodded her approval. "Then you can make the announcement tonight and we can call it in to be in the papers tomorrow."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

They had made the announcement that same evening. Mary had laughed when Matthew came to her before dinner telling her about his conversation with her father. They agreed that Matthew should share the news. Matthew had tried to convince her that she should do it, but she refused, explaining that this night would go into the Downton Abbey history book and therefore, as the heir, he must do it.

So it happened that about an hour later a very nervous Matthew stood up and made the announcement. To his relief his voice sounded steady enough and Mary's soft hand in his gave him the extra courage that he needed.

Cora had beamed with happiness, Robert, who of course knew, laughed and voiced his approval, the Dowager Countess nodded to herself, pleased with how everyone had finally come to their senses, and Edith sulked.

Mary was too happy to let her sister's sour face affect her. She knew her sister, perhaps better than anyone, and what she saw in Edith's eyes across the table was not jealousy. It was sadness, cleverly hidden behind a mask of disdain. As her eyes went from face to face around the table, Mary noticed her grandmother watching Edith carefully. In her happiness, Mary felt a stab of sadness at how terribly wrong she and Edith had turned out. They were sisters, and as such should have each other's back, confide in each other and be there for one another. She made a silent vow to try and patch things up with Edith. They were not children anymore. It was really time to make some grownup changes, she thought.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Hardly knowing how to contain my still increasing passion, I slid between her arms, and dropped on my knees on the floor, parting with my fingers the glossy ringlets that hid a pair of rosy pouting lips, most lusciously tempting, and implanted my burning kisses on that amorousspot_."

Mary gasped and her hand flew to her neck as Matthew's whispered words made her tremble. He grinned, pleased with her reaction, and came around to sit next to her on the bench.

"Have you missed me, my darling?"

"Matthew." She held out her hand to him and he took it. "Of course I have missed you."

He showed her what he had been hiding behind his back. It was not a huge surprise since he had just been reading from it, but it made her blush nevertheless.

"I read ahead a little. Please don't be cross with me," he said and smiled. "I just wished to find a story that would suit us perfectly."

Mary smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Well, we're engaged now, so spending time together is no longer frowned upon."

"I just wished that the wedding was not almost three months away," he muttered.

"I know, darling," she said and squeezed his fingers. "The thought of sleeping in your arms is thrilling."

"Oh Mary," he whispered and pulled her to him for a soft kiss.

She ran her fingertips over his cheek and down his neck, then back up, to slide her fingers through his hair. Their kissing became more frantic, and she sighed when he stroked his tongue over hers. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and she let out a loud whimper.

When they eventually pulled apart they were both trembling. Mary looked him in the eyes as she took a few calming breaths.

"You said that you would read to me," she whispered. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did," he said and grinned cheekily. He pulled out the magazine, but her hand on his arm stopped him and he looked up at her.

"Not here," she whispered and looked around.

Matthew chuckled and got up. "Perhaps you would care to show me the house again?"

Mary blushed and nodded.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Making sure that no one saw them heading down the deserted hallway leading to the closed off wings, Mary and Matthew hurried towards their little sanctuary. At one point he pulled her to a stop and pressed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer, all while sighing against his lips as their tongues stroked against each other. Pushing him away she took his hands and walked backwards, smiling at him. He laughed and they set off again.

Once inside the little music room that had become so special to them both, he grabbed her and swung her around. Holding on to his shoulder, she laughed and kissed him. He finally eased her back down on the floor and held her close, his hands pressed firmly against her back. She felt warm and soft. When realization hit his eyes widened. She laughed and nodded.

"No corset?" he said in disbelief.

She shook her head. "I do not need it with this dress. It is most unpleasant to wear a corset in the summer anyway, so I am very pleased that the new fashions do not dictate its usage."

He nodded vigorously in agreement. His hands moved to her hips, and he squeezed gently as he pulled her to him.

"Come," he said and pulled her over to the little sofa.

Mary blushed, remembering the delightful, naughty things they had engaged in on the very same sofa last time. When Matthew pulled her close she leaned her head against his shoulder. His arm around her waist felt good, comforting and warm. She rested her hand on his thigh, stroking slowly. She giggled when he stilled her roaming fingers.

"Darling, you will have me in a state before I have even uttered a word from this story," he teased.

"And that would be… a disappointment?" her dark eyes twinkled.

He kissed her and then gave her a look that made her laugh. He opened the magazine to the story he had read from earlier and started reading.

All in all, Matthew was pretty proud of himself to be able to make it to page three of the story before succumbing to the temptation of Mary's gentle kisses on his neck. The booklet fell to the floor as he pulled her onto his lap. He pushed her dress and chemise up so he could feel her soft thigh where her stockings ended. She sighed and pushed against him. He tugged at her dress again and she shifted on his lap. Together they managed to get the dress free so he could slip it off her. He just stared at her. Lady Mary was sitting, smiling on his lap wearing only silk and lace knickers, a garter belt and silk stockings. She was stunning. Matthew pulled her closer and pressed a kiss between her breasts, hoping that he would be able to suppress his desire long enough to at least get his clothes off.

Mary laughed and caressed his hair. Before he could get carried away, she slipped off his lap and took a step away. He frowned, but she just giggled more at his confusion.

"Be a gentleman and undress," she whispered.

He got up and moved closer to her, but she stepped out of his reach again.

"Mary!" he hissed.

"Yes, Matthew, darling?" she said sweetly and ran her fingers along the edge of the grand piano. She glanced at him over her shoulder. "I see you are still dressed. Perhaps I shall put my clothes back on?"

He rolled his eyes at her and in no time he stood naked in the middle of the room. She smiled and slowly pushed her knickers down, making sure that he was watching. Then as if remembering something she stopped. He growled and she chuckled. She raised her leg and put her foot down on the piano stool, slipping the strap on her shoe over the little mother-of-pearl fastener. Sliding the shoe off her foot and dropping it on the floor, the shoe landed on the rug with a faint thump. A moment later the other one followed. Mary rested her foot on the stool for a moment, glancing at Matthew. He was watching her intently, rooted in place in the middle of the room.

Mary unclasped her stocking and slowly, slowly rolled it down her leg. Matthew took a deep breath as he followed her fingers sliding over her alabaster skin. He swallowed and looked up. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. She chuckled and a teasing little smirk played on her lips. He wondered what had caused it.

"I see that you _are_ paying attention. Very good, Matthew," she purred.

Looking down he verified what she had noticed. His manhood stood proudly at attention. He smirked at her and slowly stroked over it. Her breath caught and her hand trembled a little as she draped her stocking over the stool. He took a step closer to her. She switched and started to remove her other stocking. He kept stroking himself as he watched her. She fumbled a little with the closure, and he grinned. She was not as calm and collected as she was trying to show off.

Mary's hands again went to her hips and she pushed her knickers down, stepping out of them. Matthew sighed at the sight of her round bottom. He took a step closer and ran his hand over the soft cheek. She sighed and leaned against him when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Oh God, Matthew," she gasped when she felt his manhood press against her lower back. "I envy married couples who can do this every day."

He laughed and nodded, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I know my darling. Still do you not think that the forbidden nature of the game has its own appeal? The thrill of having a secret? The danger of discovery?" he whispered in her ear.

Mary giggled and nodded. She turned in his arms. "I just wished that we did not have to hide and steal little moments here and there. I want you, all of you, and I want the world to know that I have a claim on you."

He beamed at her. He wanted that too.

Matthew swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the sofa. He let her down before pulling her down on his lap. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are not thinking of taking new liberties with me, are you?"

"If you're asking if my intention was _jig-jig_, then no," he said and smiled mischievously as he used the term he and his friends at university had favored when talking about forbidden pleasures. "I hold firm that we should indeed save that for its proper occasion. Not that I do not wish to engage in it, just I think it will be something to look forward to. I want it to be special and memorable for you," he said and kissed her softly.

"Oh, Matthew," she whispered. How did he always know the right thing to say?

"I must admit that this recent change in our relationship makes me worry less about our wedding night."

"How so?" she asked curious, wondering why he would have anything to worry about.

"You are comfortable with me," he said and smiled. "Even like this." He stroked up and down her back and then cupped her behind. "Last time you were nervous at first. It pleases me that you enjoy my touch, and are not frightened by it. I never doubted that you were a passionate woman. You fight fiercely, and that in itself is a good indication of other passions."

Mary laughed and nodded. "I trust you Matthew. To be this close to you is very intense, but at the same time so very natural. This way nothing is hidden. It is just you and me, our bodies touching, hands caressing. We do not need words to guide us, and God only knows that enough words have come between us in the past."

"True."

He pulled her closer and she snuggled against him. As she moved, his manhood became trapped between them. Her hair tickled him in the most delightful way and he sighed and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling.

Mary could feel him against her stomach and wiggled a little. She grinned when he responded with a sigh and his manhood moved. Slowly dragging her fingertips down over his chest she closed in on him. His breathing quickened in anticipation and when she wrapped her fingers around him he let out a deep groan. She looked up and their eyes met. He touched her neck and pulled her to him for a kiss. She eased up a little and let go of him. When she sat down again she brushed over him causing another deep groan. Testing out this newfound touch she repeated the move. His hands on her hips tightened their grip on her, pulling her harder against him.

"Interesting," she purred in his ear.

Matthew gasped when she wiggled against him again. Grabbing her, he put her down on her back, and pushed her legs up. Her folds opened up and he could tell that she was ready. The pink petals were covered in her essence. Gently peeling her apart he stroked his tongue over her. She whimpered and bucked up against his mouth.

He licked and sucked her little clitoris, delighting in her sounds and the increased wetness. After a moment he sat up and stroked her a few times with his finger before circling her entrance.

"Don't move, darling," he said and smiled.

Mary nodded, unsure what he was doing. Her eyes widened when she felt his finger enter her.

"Matthew!" she said alarmed.

"I won't hurt you," he quickly assured her.

She swallowed and focused on the new feeling of his finger there. He pushed a little further and she yelped. He stopped instantly. She made a face. His finger felt so big inside her. He moved it around a little and she grabbed his wrist.

"It is uncomfortable," she whispered.

He removed his hand and kissed the spot, lapping gently. He stroked her soft inner thighs and slowly moved his lips higher until he was again flicking his tongue over her clitoris. She sighed and moaned. Grabbing her buttocks he lifted her off the sofa and pressed her against him, sucking and licking harder. She yelled as she peaked and he grinned at the delightful sound of it. Placing her back on the soft cushion he rested his cheek on her thigh, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know how tender you are," he tried to explain. "Some women are tighter than others I've been told. One of the chaps I was in university with once told me that he could put his finger inside his fiancée and that she enjoyed it. They had not been fully intimate and she was still a virgin on her wedding night. At least that was what he told me."

"Your finger will not fit inside me," she said and sat up. She took his hand. "Perhaps your hands are bigger than his?"

Matthew shrugged, not wanting to worry her more than necessary. She was tight, and he would have to be very gentle with her.

"Someday it will," he said gently and caressed her stomach. "Come here."

She slid onto his lap again and they kissed for a long moment. She could taste herself on his lips. It was strangely arousing and she pushed against him. He eased out from under her and moved her hands to the wooden edge on the sofa. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Trust me," he said and grinned.

He pulled her up so she was kneeling securely on the sofa. Slipping his hand between her legs he stroked her again and she sighed and smiled, clearly enjoying it. He moved closer and put his manhood between her legs. She jumped at the feel.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed and started to move away.

He stilled her hips and moved slowly against her, stroking himself against her wet heat. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Close your legs a little," he said, sounding a bit out of breath.

She moved. It was an interesting feeling, she thought, having him trapped between her legs, stroking against her, the head bumping against her clitoris. She trembled.

Matthew moaned and moved faster against her, one hand flat against her stomach, the other curled around her breast, rolling the nipple. She whimpered and pushed back against him. When he felt himself near the peak he pulled away and his emission landed on her buttocks. He reached for the sheet that was bunched up at the end of the sofa and wiped her clean. Finally satisfied that all trace of him was gone he sat down and pulled her onto his lap again. She curled up in his arms and he cherished the feel of her. Nudging her legs apart he stroked fast and in a minute she squeaked in another release.

"Oh, Mary," he whispered and kissed her temple.

She hummed content and tired.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. London

**Rating**: Mature  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: mid series one. In this A/U Mary did not spend a night with Kemal Pamuk.

**Summary**: Matthew and Lady Mary have a last heated encounter before the family leaves for London to attend Sybil's Debutante Ball. Sybil is a success in London, but Mary's beauty also turns many heads. Matthew is getting more and more frustrated by the forced abstinence. Will Matthew and Lady Mary manage to sneak off on one last unauthorized lovers' encounter before the wedding?

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_..._

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and story alerts!

Nothing is more inspiring, than knowing that others like your work! :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 5**

Over the weeks that followed they tried to sneak off to be together, but it became harder and harder. On one successful afternoon, Matthew held Mary in his arms as they relaxed together. They had secured a blanket and where snuggled up close together under it. Matthew felt happier than he could ever remember being before.

"Darling," Mary said quietly against his chest. "We are leaving for London in less than a week for Sybil's ball."

"I know," he said and sighed.

"We cannot do this and risk discovery while we are there."

Mary looked up at him trying to convey her sadness over the fact, but also to make sure that he knew that she was absolutely serious. He nodded and caressed her cheek.

"And when we get back it will only be a few weeks until the wedding."

She smiled and nodded. "If it was not for Sybil's stupid ball we could be married now," she muttered.

Matthew laughed and squeezed her. She laughed and looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. He stroked her cheek with a finger, tracing her cheek bone and jaw line.

"Perhaps it is for the best that we are not together?"

"What do you mean?" she said and frowned.

"That a little time apart might make the idea of our wedding night so much more tempting. That it will be so utterly delightful to be together again."

She smiled and nodded. "I guess. Though the thought of not feeling you like this again until our wedding night is painful."

He chuckled and pulled her up for a kiss. She straddled his waist, the blanket falling down around her hips. He caressed her thighs and nudged her to move so he could slip his hand between her legs. She grinned and gasped as he stroked her. She eased up more, but lost her balance and had to readjust her body. Getting an idea he pushed her up and forward so she could grab the side of the sofa. She was perched above him and looked down at him with an amused look on her face. He grinned and inched down, finally lifting her up and easing her down with one knee on each side of his head. She gasped when she understood and eagerly let him pull her hips down until she felt his tongue stroke over her.

"Oh God!" she cried out softly.

Matthew stroked over her soft buttocks bringing her closer to his lips. He could feel her legs trembling and sucked her little spot into his mouth. She whimpered and the trembling increased. Holding her firmly against him he stroked faster and felt her shake as she spent. She let out little screams of passion in time with the bucking of her hips. Refusing to let go of her, he kept lapping until she cried out his name. Pressing his lips firmly against the clitoris he held her still.

"Matthew," she gasped. "Oh, God, Matthew."

He eased out from under her and knelt behind her, pulling her against him, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I gather that you enjoyed that," he teased.

"Dear God, I thought I might faint," she said, taking another deep breath. Mary turned her head and kissed him hard. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, darling."

**London**

Matthew watched her as he sipped his glass of champagne. Mary was stunning in a blue dress, twirling around the dance floor in the arms of someone Matthew did not know. She smiled politely and nodded and he could read the word '_yes'_ on her lips. As the music slowed down, Matthew put his glass on a passing tray and quickly crossed the floor to them.

"May I?" he asked and smiled at her.

"Of course," she said and smiled, her eyes appropriately downcast.

"It was a pleasure, Lady Mary. Mr. Crawly," her dance partner said and bowed before leaving.

Matthew held out his hands to her and she moved into his embrace, clasping his hand and resting her other hand on his shoulder. He smiled fondly at her as he led her through the dance.

"You are the most beautiful woman here," he said in her ear, his cheek brushing briefly against hers. He chuckled when he felt a shiver go through her. "I almost feel sorry for Sybil."

"Oh, Matthew," she said and laughed. "Sybil is stunning tonight, and you know it. She has more suitors filling her dance card than I ever had."

"That is impossible. I never thought I would call you a liar, my darling, but this truly must be the biggest lie I have ever heard."

Mary laughed, her eyes twinkling when they met his. He smiled and pulled her a little closer as they continued to move around the floor.

Lord and Lady Grantham watched their eldest and youngest daughter on the dance floor, both where smiling at their dance partner and appeared to be enjoying themselves.

"I am glad for Sybil's sake that Mary is spoken for," Cora said and smiled. "Mary truly looks stunning tonight."

"As does Sybil," Robert said and sipped his drink. "Though I must agree with you, being engaged to Matthew suits her. I don't think I have ever seen Mary quite this happy."

"I know," Cora said softly.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew escorted Mary off the dance floor and over to a quiet corner, securing them each a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. He raised his glass to her and holding her dark gaze they sipped the sparkling beverage.

"Would you care to walk with me?" Matthew asked innocently.

"Matthew?" she said and gave him a warning look. "What are you thinking?"

"They have the most charming little garden in the back," he said and smiled at her. "I simply thought that you might like a bit of fresh air after all the dancing."

Mary chuckled and shook her head. "Very well, lead the way."

Matthew quickly offered her his arm before she could change her mind and the two quietly slipped out of the ballroom, heading for the garden.

It was a beautiful clear night. Mary sighed and looked up at him. He put his hand on top of hers on his arm, and smiled at her.

"Four weeks Mary," he said softly.

"I can't believe it," she said with a nod. "The weeks have passed so much faster than I anticipated. A week from now and we will be back at Downton."

"Are you sure that you do not wish to get away together in our special place?" he teased.

"Matthew," she pulled to a stop under a tree and looked up at him. "It is not that I do not want to, it is just that I know that we will be watched carefully. Darling, I want everything to be perfect and special."

He nodded and pulled her close. Gently tilting her chin up, he brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Mary sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer as her lips separated, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

Matthew's arms tightened around her and he stroked his tongue over hers. Her gloved hand moved maddening slowly over the back of his neck. He pressed his lips against her pale neck in a series of heated kisses that caused tremble after tremble to go through her body.

"God Mary," he said huskily and brushed his lips over her ear. "I just cannot get enough of you."

She whimpered softly and pressed her cheek against his. "Please Matthew, this is so hard."

"I know," he said, slightly out of breath. "Let me come to your room tonight."

"We can't," she whispered.

"I simply must feel you against me again," he said and pressed hard against her. "Kiss your breasts, taste you, hear your little sounds as you spend."

Mary was shaking and she could feel hot heat burn between her legs at his words. Her nipples strained almost painfully against the corset and she gasped for air in short breaths. As he pressed her closer she could feel his arousal against her hip and it made her shiver again. She felt slightly dizzy with repressed desire and grabbed his shoulders for support, fearful that her legs would give out on her.

"I will try," she gasped. "You cannot come to me, but I will try to come to you."

He kissed her fiercely and she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary waited until the house was quiet. Her room was closest to the stairs and the other wing, something which she had never appreciated more than this night. Soundlessly opening the door she peaked outside. The hall was empty. Before she would lose her nerve, she slipped out and hurried down the hall towards Matthew's room.

She did not knock, just entered silently, closing the door behind her. A candle flickered on his nightstand at the slight draft from the door, mirroring her fluttering heart. Mary leaned against the door as she met his gaze. He held up the covers, inviting her to join him. On slightly shaking legs she crossed the floor and after slipping out of her night clothes she joined him. They both sighed as they held each other tightly.

"I am so glad that you decided to come," he said and caressed her cheek. "The memories of tonight will make me look forward to our wedding in eager anticipation."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "How can married couples even think of sleeping apart?" she mused.

Matthew chuckled. "Perhaps to actually get some sleep?" he teased.

She giggled and covered her mouth. Even though he was the only one in this part of the house, they would still have to be quiet.

Matthew tossed off the covers. It was warm in the room and the sight of her warmed him further. He stretched out on top of her, careful not to crush her. She sighed and wrapped her leg over his hip. His manhood pressed against her stomach and he felt her hair tickle most pleasantly against his shaft. He smiled down at her.

"Did you enjoy the way I touched you last time?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "It felt wonderful."

"It was very nice to look up at you like that," he admitted softly.

Matthew bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth. She sighed and smiled, running her fingers though his hair. When his hand came up to fondle the other one, she sighed and her body arched up against him.

"So good," she whispered.

Matthew shifted and took the other nipple in his mouth. Stroking over her flat stomach and down her thigh he trailed his fingers up the inside. He grinned around her nipple when her legs separated at his touch. She moaned softly when he touched her, stroking gently over her glistening folds.

"Oh my darling," he said and smiled at her.

After a moment he sat up and she joined him. He did not have to encourage her much to face the headboard. He eased down and smiled up at her as she lowered herself.

Mary let out a high-pitched whimper when she felt his tongue touch her. She closed her eyes tightly and her mouth fell open at the intense feeling. She angled her hips better, making it easier for him. His fingers tightened around her buttocks and she swallowed a moan.

Matthew licked and sucked her little spot into his mouth. He could tell that she was trying hard to be quiet. Suddenly she pressed her hand on his forehead and pulled up. He shot her a worried look, but she just smiled mischievously at him.

"I have an idea," she whispered.

He stayed still as she moved on the bed. When she again placed herself over his head, he frowned, but when he felt her fingers on his manhood he gasped and grinned widely.

"Lady Mary, you are delightfully creative," he whispered.

She giggled and pressed a kiss on the top of his manhood. He sighed and grabbed her hips, pulling her down closer.

Mary's legs trembled as he kept pleasuring her. She moved her hand over him and then closed her lips around him. She felt him moan against her and it made her tremble. Feeling her release approach she moved her hand faster over him all while swirling her tongue around the tip.

Matthew tried to keep his hips from pushing up and force his manhood deeper into her mouth. When he felt that he was very close he grabbed her arm and pulled.

"Mary," he gasped. "I am almost there."

She understood and eased up. His mouth pressed against her again and she stroked over his manhood, now slick from her saliva. She let out a little squeak as she peaked and pressed down against his mouth. Her hand kept moving over him and she opened her eyes when she felt him release. Spent she rolled to the side, gasping for air. His hand on her thigh, stroked slowly, unwilling to completely let go of her yet.

_To be continued…_


	6. Roses & a frustrated Matthew

**Rating**: PG-13 for this chapter  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: mid series one. In this A/U Mary did not spend a night with Kemal Pamuk.

**Summary**: Wedding preparations are in full swing and Mary is kept busy and under close supervision. Matthew is growing increasingly impatient and bored left alone and unable to whisk Mary away for a little heated tete-a-tete

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_..._

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favoriting and story alerts!

Nothing is more inspiring, than knowing that others like your work! :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 6**

They had returned to Downton a week later. It was a relief to leave the city behind just as summer swept in with a string of warm days, making the Downton grounds burst into full bloom. Birds seemed to be twittering in every tree, now and then throwing themselves up in the air making playful loops in the gentle breeze, all while singing their little hearts out.

The Crawleys' bags had barely been unpacked before the staff began the preparations for the wedding. Mrs. Patmore had a list as long as her kitchen of things she needed for the cake and the dinner. Lady Grantham had tried to look suitably annoyed with it, but secretly enjoyed how much pride the cook took in making the event perfect.

The Dowager Countess watched Mary like a hawk. What she had seen in London had not eased her mind one bit. She was determined that her granddaughter would not make a grave error before marching down the aisle as the new heir to the Lady Grantham title. Violet ignored every eye roll and tragic sigh from Mary, instead engaging her granddaughter in as much of the preparations she could think of. Mary was ready to scream in frustration.

"I think that we should have Mr. Moseley make the bouquet," Isobel said cheerfully one afternoon over tea.

"Out of the question," Violet huffed. "Mary's flowers should come from the estate garden."

"But Mr. Moseley's roses are just so beautiful this year," Isobel tried again.

Violet made a face, annoyed at how Isobel was still pursuing the matter when Violet considered it closed.

"You have seen them?" Mary asked softly.

"I have," Isobel said and smiled at Mary. "He has a beautiful new tea rose that he has yet to name. I really think that you should consider at least looking at it."

Mary nodded. She had always thought that Mr. Moseley's roses were stunning. She remembered one time when she was just a child, having visited with her mother, Mary had carefully leaned over a pink English rose, mindful not to touch it, just smelling it. When she had told Mr. Moseley how absolutely wonderful it was, he had cut it for her. Mary sighed at the sweet childhood memory.

"I would like that."

Violet made a displeased sound and her mouth tightened in disapproval.

"Granny, all the other flowers are from Downton. I want my own to be special."

Violet sighed in defeat. She smiled at Mary and nodded. "Of course, dear. You go take a look."

Pleased at having settled the matter without any further harsh words, Mary sipped her tea, thinking of perhaps asking Edith to accompany her. Unsure if this would please or upset her sister, she frowned a little at the dilemma.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary shrieked when a pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist and pulled her into a dark corner. She glared at Matthew's laughing face but then grinned when he nuzzled her neck.

"I am starting to resent the Crawley women," he growled. "They are monopolizing my fiancée."

"They are just making sure that you are not taking ungentlemanly liberties with me," Mary teased.

"Such as kissing your pretty little _quim_?" he whispered.

"Matthew!" she hissed and playfully whacked his shoulder.

"It is very pretty," he said seriously. "And I confess that I have missed it greatly."

"It's only been ten days," she said, her cheeks burning.

"Ten agonizingly long days without feeling your soft warm body against mine," he said huskily in her ear.

"Matthew," she whimpered softly. "You must stop. You are not the only one to suffer."

"Everything seems to be set. Why can we not just get married tomorrow?" he said and made a face.

Mary laughed and kissed him. "Because my handsome fiancé, your wife to be still has a few fittings left before the wedding dress is finished, not to mention that I have yet to select the flowers for the bouquet."

"You have more stunning frocks than anyone I know, just pick one!" he said with a teasing laugh.

"Matthew Crawley, you are terrible," she huffed.

"I guess I have to keep reading your naughty little magazine to keep myself from boredom in the meantime."

Mary blushed and a shiver went through her. He grinned and pulled her closer. She ran her fingertips over his cheek to bury her hands in his hair as their lips met in a soft kiss. A second later they flew apart at the sound of a bucket hitting the floor. They turned and found themselves face-to-face with a shocked little scullery maid.

"I'm so sorry, m'lady," Daisy said quickly. "I thought I was alone."

"That's all right, Daisy," Mary said and smiled at her. "Mr. Crawley and I were just leaving."

"We were?" Matthew muttered and winced when Mary shoved her elbow hard into his ribs. "Oh yes, yes we were."

Mary quickly left the room with Matthew following silently behind. Daisy stared at them until the door closed. She felt her face burn at the romantic scene she had witnessed.

"Just as romantic as in 'em books," she mumbled to herself as she knelt by the fireplace to tend to the fire while losing herself in thoughts of knights in shining armor rescuing damsels in distress.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Matthew," Mary hissed as she pulled him aside in the grand hallway. "Now do you see why we must be careful? All of downstairs will know within the hour that you tried to have your way with me."

"Just wait until after we're married," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Matthew! It is not funny," she said sternly.

"I'm sorry, darling," he said and pulled her closer, caressing her cheek. "I just can't seem to keep from touching you."

Mary smiled and nodded. "I know, and I love that, but we simply must be careful."

"Would you like to ride out with me tomorrow?" he said and smiled at her.

Mary's eyes narrowed a little. "Matthew?" she warned. "What are you thinking?"

"I just need to get away from all of this!" he said and threw his arms out. "I am useless here and it is starting to frustrate me."

"I understand, darling," she said and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Would you walk over to look at Mr. Moseley's roses with me?"

"I would be delighted," he said and smiled fondly at her. "Perhaps that will give me more time to convince you to ride out with me."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Lady Mary. Mr. Crawley, Sir," Mr. Moseley Sr. said and tapped his forehead in greeting. "I am honored."

"My mother says that you have a new rose," Matthew said and smiled at the man.

"I do indeed, Sir," Moseley said eagerly. "If you would be so kind to come this way."

Mary's eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled the scent from the pale pink rose. It was flawless, and her senses were almost overpowered by the mix of smells making up its unique scent.

"It is perfection," she whispered. "What other flowers would you suggest?"

Overcome with pride at her praise, the old man ushered them further into his garden and showed them a few other flowers. Eventually he had put together a small sample of flowers and greenery that would make up Lady Mary's bouquet should she agree.

Mary glanced at Matthew and he nodded, stunned at the beauty of the flowers and how well they suited Mary. The pale pink rose had the same exact color as Mary's cheeks when her cheeks flushed in passion. Not that he could share that thought in front of the gardener.

"Milady, if I may be so forward," Mr. Moseley said and looked hopefully at her.

"Yes?" Mary said and smiled at him.

"Your wedding will be the first time to showcase this rose. I haven't even given it a name yet."

"I see," she said and raised the flowers to her face again. "I am honored."

"I was thinking," he said and looked down. "If your ladyship would allow it, I'd like to call it Lady Mary."

Mary gasped and just stared at him, and then at Matthew who was grinning at her.

"Mr. Moseley," she said in awe. "Are you certain? It is an honor."

"It would please me," the old man said and smiled. "And it does fit your ladyship, if I may say so. The bold scent, the pale color, its resilient nature, it is very much fitting for someone who will one day be the mistress of Downton Abbey."

Mary laughed and nodded. "You flatter me, Mr. Moseley. If you keep it up, Mr. Crawley might find that he has a rival."

Mr. Moseley chuckled and looked at Matthew. "I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Mr. Moseley," Matthew said and shook the old gardener's hand.

"And who knows," Mr. Moseley said as he walked them out. "Perhaps we can discuss another name for a rose that I am still working on. It is a yellow rose, and I anticipate that it will be ready this time next year."

Matthew laughed and put his arm around Mary's waist. Mary turned her blushing face away.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Even Violet had to agree that the flowers were perfect for Mary. When she heard that Mr. Moseley had decided to name the rose Lady Mary she nodded her approval.

"Perhaps we need to plant a few up here? You need to take an interest in the rose garden at some point, Mary my dear."

"What a wonderful idea Granny." Mary turned to Edith. "What do you think of the flowers?"

"They are lovely," Edith said softly and smiled shyly; surprised that Mary had actually asked for her opinion.

"That pleases me. I thought that if you accept being my maid of honor that you might have some of the same flowers, and some Lily of the Valley too of course," Mary said and smiled.

Edith was stunned. She blinked and it took her a moment to formulate a response. Violet sat silent watching this important cross point between the two sisters.

"Oh Mary," Edith said so softly Mary had almost trouble hearing her. "It never really occurred to me that you would ask me."

"Don't you think that we've bickered long enough?" Mary said gently, looking Edith in the eyes. "You are my sister, and I love you. Of course we have our differences, but life is hard enough without us needing to go out of our way to purposely hurt each other."

Edith nodded. "It's my favorite flower, you know, the Lily of the Valley," she said and smiled.

"I know," Mary said and took Edith's hand. She squeezed it gently and they looked at each other. "I know."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Matthew, there you are," Mary said cheerfully as she led Diamond out into the open area in front of the stable.

"Darling, you look beautiful," he said and kissed her cheek. His eyebrows shot up when another horse came up behind Mary. "Lady Edith," he said surprised and smiled at her. "What a nice surprise."

Mary smirked at him. "Lynch is right behind us with a horse for you."

"Thank you," he said and stomped off in that direction.

"Are you sure that you want me to come with you?" Edith said a bit hesitantly as she looked at Matthew's retreating form.

"Of course," Mary said cheerfully. "Don't mind Matthew. He is just frustrated and bored, feeling completely useless since his role in the wedding preparations is so small."

Edith nodded, not at all convinced. She held on to the saddle as she was helped up and nudged her horse closer to Diamond.

"I thought we could ride down to the bend in the stream where we played when we were little. I doubt that Matthew has seen it. It is a beautiful spot."

"And it happens to have a few interesting jumps on the way," Edith said and shot Mary and knowing look.

"Oh does it?" Mary said and blinked innocently. "I think you're right. How delightful."

Edith laughed and shook her head. "You are still a devil child," she said, using their old governess' favorite name for Mary.

"Oh Edith, cheer up," Mary said and grinned. "There you are Matthew, Edith and I almost thought that you had changed your mind."

Matthew swung himself up in the saddle and shot her a dark look, huffing his response. The two sisters looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, shall we?" Mary said and nudged Diamond forward into a trot.

Edith was right behind her and Matthew kicked his horse to follow, cursing under his breath about scheming Crawley women.

_To be continued…_

_Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share your thoughts while waiting for an update._

_I live for reviews!_


	7. May They Be Happy

**Rating**: NC-17 for this chapter  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: mid series one. In this A/U Mary did not spend a night with Kemal Pamuk.

**Summary**: The wedding day is finally here and the festivities are in full swing. When Matthew manages to whisk his bride away, the two embark on their new life together as the future Lord and Lady Grantham.

…

_Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!_

_..._

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, favoriting and story alerts!

Nothing is more inspiring, than knowing that others like your work! :)

.

**Chapter 7**

Lady Mary met Matthew's eyes as the two twirled around the dance floor. She held her breath as she took in the piercing blue of his eyes. She could tell that he wanted to be anywhere else but here. She trembled a little at the intensity of the moment.

"Matthew," she hissed. "Stop looking at me like that."

Matthew laughed and brushed his cheek against hers. "It's my wedding day and I just married the most beautiful woman in the world, surely I'm allowed to gaze upon her with love and wonder."

"That was not love and wonder, Matthew, and you know it," Mary said sternly. "That was lust."

"Well, I am most definitely lusting after you, Lady Mary Crawley," he whispered in her ear.

Mary swallowed and gripped his shoulder a bit more tightly. He chuckled and she could feel his warm breath against her ear. Mary closed her eyes and swallowed, forcing back the passion that coursed through her body.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lord Grantham hid his smile behind his glass as he watched Mary and Matthew dance. He could tell that Matthew wanted nothing more than take his bride and disappear somewhere private. Robert turned his head and smiled at his wife. She nodded and the two set out across the floor.

"Matthew, I hope you do not mind if I cut in?" Robert said with a big grin. "You cannot blame a father for wanting one last dance with his little girl before she begins her new adventure as a married woman."

Matthew blushed a little and took a step back, reluctantly releasing Mary into her father's arms.

"Matthew," Lady Cora said and smiled at him.

Matthew instantly remembered his manners and offered a hand to her, pulling her closer. It would not be a wise thing to upset his wife's mother Matthew mused, as he swept Cora around the floor.

Cora turned into Lady Edith, and Lady Sybil, then Aunt Rosamund and after that Matthew had lost count of the ladies. He turned his attention to his current dance partner, the Dowager Countess and smiled at her as led her through the waltz. As he confidently moved around the floor with Mary's grandmother in his arms he now and then managed to catch a glimpse of Mary who was currently in Mr. Carson's arms. Matthew smiled at the memory of the shocked looks on more than one person's face when Mary had asked Carson to dance with her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Milady, you look beautiful tonight," Mr. Carson said in his usual serious tone of voice.

Mary laughed and her eyes twinkled. "Carson, perhaps tonight of all nights that you can call me by my name? You have after all seen me grow up."

"That I have," he said and smiled fondly at her. "Every scrubbed knee and new dress, I remember it all… Mary," he said gently.

"Oh, Carson," she sighed. "I hope that you know just how important you've been to me over the years." She glanced around the room where guests and relatives mingled and enjoyed themselves. "Except for my closest family, none of my relatives come even close to having as prominent place in my heart as you do."

Her words warmed his heart and he smiled at her. "Thank you. And the same goes for you. From the first time when you stumbled and fell against my leg, pulling yourself up by grabbing onto my trousers, you have held the most important place in my heart Mary."

She smiled at him and tilted her head. "You've never told me that story, Carson. When was this?"

"You were a mere babe, just learning to walk. When you looked up at me you smiled and laughed, so proud of yourself. You held up your arms to me and I picked you up. When I held you, you put your head on my shoulder and your tiny little arms hugged me so tightly."

"Oh, Carson," she said and smiled at him. "You have always been my rock."

"And I always will be, should you need me."

"I know." She looked the old butler in the eyes, suddenly sad. "I will miss you Carson."

He nodded. "I hope that you and Mr. Crawley will be a permanent fixture at dinner."

"I'm sure we will be, but it will not be the same, and you know it."

"Words spoken have never been more true," he said and smiled sadly at her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The hours dragged on and Matthew was getting more and more impatient. Meanwhile the champagne flowed steadily and some of the guests started to get quite rowdy. Lord Grantham glanced at Matthew standing next to him. The young groom was almost brooding, glumly watching his bride on the dance floor.

"Matthew, my boy," Robert said as he leaned closer. "I think it is safe to say that the time has come when it is proper for you to whisk your bride away," he said with a teasing grin.

Matthew felt his ears warm and he was sure that his face must be turning all sorts of interesting shades of pink.

"Yes of course," he said quickly, trying not to look to eager.

"Give her a little time for Anna to get her ready. Trust me, you do not wish to deal with getting her out of all of that," Robert said and laughed.

Matthew glanced at Mary and thought that he did not mind at all. Undressing Mary definitely had some appeal to it.

"A word of advice," Robert said, serious now. "Pace yourself. Intimacy can be frightening when not used to it, especially for a young woman. Remember that Mary has never seen a man in undress before. Take your time and try to make her relax. If you do, you have a much better chance for things to go smoothly right from the start."

"I will do my best," Matthew said and nodded. "I love her, you know. I promise that I will always treat her right."

"I know Matthew. I have every confidence that you will," Robert said and patted his shoulder.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mary smiled at Anna in the mirror. She was filled with giddy anticipation of what she was about to share with Matthew. She turned and allowed Anna to unhook her corset.

"Anna, I think I would like to wear the gown I got in London last month," she said quickly as Anna reached for one of her favorite nightgowns.

"Very well, milady. It is very pretty. I'm sure Mr. Matthew will appreciate it."

"You think so?" Mary said a little shyly. "I want it to be special."

Anna smiled and nodded. She slipped Mary's chemise off her slender frame and put it aside. Mary raised her arms and Anna slipped the pristine white, almost sheer silk chiffon and lace gown over Mary's head. She pulled Mary's hair out from inside the collar and Mary moved to sit down to have her hair brushed.

"Milady," Anna said softly. Mary stopped and turned to face her. "I think that you should remove your undergarments as well."

Mary blushed. Of course she was not opposed to doing so. Matthew had, after all, seen her naked on several occasions. Still, the thought of being naked under her nightgown on her wedding night brought on a mixture of feelings. Meeting Anna's gentle eyes she nodded and turned her back as she slipped out of her silk knickers.

Anna smiled as she took the chemise and undergarments and set them aside to be washed in the morning. Mary was now sitting by her vanity looking deep in thought. Anna picked up the hairbrush and started to slowly brush Mary's hair, knowing how much Mary enjoyed it and how it normally calmed her.

"Milady," Anna said after a moment of silence. "If I may?"

"Yes?" Mary said and smiled at her as their eyes met in the mirror.

"It is not as bad as they say," Anna said and blushed. "It did hurt a little just in the beginning, but after that it was very nice."

Mary giggled nervously and covered her mouth with her hand. "Anna!" she exclaimed, and laughed more.

"Mr. Matthew is a very handsome man, and very kind. I can tell how much he loves you. I'm sure that he will be just as loving as a husband."

Mary bit her lip as her cheeks turned a darker shade. She met Anna's twinkling eyes in the mirror and the two laughed together. Mary turned and took Anna's hands.

"Oh Anna, you truly are a good friend," she said affectionately. "I hope that you know that. I do not think of you as just someone working for my father. I consider you a friend, someone I can trust implicitly."

"Lady Mary," Anna whispered, stunned at Mary's words. "That is very kind of you."

Mary pulled Anna closer and wrapped her arms around her. Anna tentatively returned the hug. Mary eventually broke the embrace and grinned mischievously at Anna.

"So, obviously Mr. Bates is well-versed in the bedroom. Tell me Anna, what should I do to make it more enjoyable?"

Anna laughed and covered her mouth. When Mary pulled her down to sit next to her on the bed, Anna told her in a hushed voice and with lots of giggles what she had enjoyed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew was pacing in his dressing room, now and then glaring at the closed door to the bedroom. She was so close, yet they could have been separated by an ocean. There was no proper way for him to enter the room uninvited, wedding night or not.

Matthew sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. He stopped in front of the mirror and gave himself a once over. He was in his best pajamas and his navy blue robe. They looked good on him and he straightened up a little more. Glancing down for a moment he frowned at the look of his slippers. They were not exactly adding to the picture. Quite the opposite actually. They made him think of his Uncle Terrance which caused a slight shiver. Perhaps he should take them off, he mused. Then of course there was the possibility of getting into bed with cold feet. He sighed again and made a face. Deep in thought contemplating his slippers Matthew jumped when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Yes?" he said and walked over. "Who is it?"

"Just me, Mr. Crawley. Anna," came the muffled answer through the door.

Matthew instantly opened the door and stared a little wild-eyed at her. Anna smiled at him.

"Lady Mary is all set for the night. She told me to let you know that you may enter when you're ready for bed."

Matthew blushed and nodded. "Of course, thank you Anna."

"Good night, Mr. Crawley."

"Good night, Anna," he said quickly and flashed her a smile before closing the door.

Anna chuckled and shook her head. She sighed and silently wished Lady Mary a joyful night before continuing down the hall with her small bundle of Lady Mary's garments.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Matthew raised his hand and closed his fingers around the door handle. He took a deep breath and turned it. The door opened with a slight creak. He stepped through and closed it behind him.

Mary was standing by the fire, gazing into the flames. She turned and smiled at him. He crossed the floor and wrapped his arms around her, swinging her around. She laughed and put her arms around his neck. He grinned at her and put her down before kissing her.

"God Mary, I can't believe that we finally did it," he said in awe. "I want you to know, Lady Mary Crawley, that I am honored and proud to be your husband."

"Oh Matthew, you silly man," she said affectionately. "I love you. Nothing has changed. You can stop looking so frightened. I am not going to change into a gorgon just because we're married," she teased.

"I hope not," he said and playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"What did you and Papa talk about earlier?" she asked and fingered his lapels. "It seemed awfully serious."

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "He was concerned that his little girl would scream in fear at seeing her husband naked," he said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Mary clapped her hand over her mouth and just stared at him. "Tell me that you're joking?"

He shook his head. "I swear, Mary. He was very serious. I think he was worried that I would behave in a beastly manner towards you and thereby preventing him from having any grandchildren."

"Matthew!" she gasped. "Don't even say that. Of course you would never hurt me. I know that for sure."

"No more than what is unavoidable anyway," he said in a gentle voice.

Her dark eyes met his and she nodded. He cupped her cheek and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss aimed to comfort more so than spike passion. He took a step back and untied his robe, draping it over her chair. For the first time he took a look around the room, noticing the grandeur of it.

"Dear Lord," he said and looked at her. "We are not in your parents' bedroom, are we?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, darling. This was my grandfather's room. When he passed, my father could not make himself move in here. I think it had something to do with sleeping in the bed where you were once conceived."

Matthew made a face and nodded. "I can understand that." He turned to her. "And what about you? Do you feel comfortable here?"

"I do. When you eventually inherit the estate we can always find another bedroom if we like."

Matthew frowned and sighed. "Hopefully that day is far away in the future."

She stepped closer and placed her hands on his chest smiling up at him. "It is. But right now we are here, in the present. We have waited so long for this, Matthew. Come," she said and took his hands as she walked backwards towards the bed.

Matthew smiled and followed. They stood facing each other for a moment before she placed his hands on her waist. He kissed her smiling lips as he pulled the thin fabric up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. He only fumbled a little as he unbuttoned his shirt letting it follow in the same path. He sighed and smiled at her as she pushed his pajama bottoms down. He eagerly stepped out of them.

"You are so incredibly beautiful," he whispered and ran his hands over her hips and up her sides.

"Thank you," she said and smiled.

Mary eased down on the bed and stretched out with a happy sigh. She watched him as he joined her. She laughed with joy when he pulled her close.

"For the first time, no one will force me out of your bed," she whispered. "I get to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you."

Matthew sighed and nodded. "As much as I enjoy romantic intimacy, I agree, just the thought of sleeping next to you is so incredibly delicious."

"What if I snore?" she teased and her eyes twinkled.

"Then I'll wake you with kisses," he said and kissed her on the neck to prove it.

Mary laughed and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him and pressed against him, moving her leg until she could hook it over his hip. They both gasped when his manhood pressed against her soft folds.

"Matthew," she whispered.

"Darling," Matthew moaned and pulled away a little. "Let's slow down. We have all the time in the world."

Mary blushed and nodded. She traced the muscles on his arm until he took her hand looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just that I want you so much," she said and her brows furrowed.

"I know," he said softly and kissed her. "Mary, I have done this before, you haven't. Trust me when I tell you that you need to be ready when our bodies join. I want to make this as pleasurable as possible for you."

She nodded, suddenly feeling the seriousness of the moment. He tilted her chin up and smiled at her. She returned it and placed her hand over his.

"Are you even ready, darling?" he asked. "If not, we will wait. You know how wonderful we can make each other feel without this last part."

"I know," she said and grinned. "I am ready. I really do want this, Matthew. Of course I am a little worried, but it is not the strongest feeling. Far from it. Just the thought of being joined is so deliciously naughty it makes me tingle," she said, her eyes twinkling again.

Matthew laughed and nodded. He pulled her closer and rolled onto his back with her on top. She smiled and kissed him before she eased off and ran her hand down his chest until she could curl her fingers around his manhood.

"Dear God, Mary!" he exclaimed and swallowed hard.

Mary giggled and eased up on her knees, stroking him slowly. She tossed her hair over her shoulder before lowering her head to take the tip of him in her mouth. He groaned with pleasure and she smiled around him. Wondering if it would make a difference if she moved her mouth over him she pushed down a little, taking more of him into her mouth, her tongue stroking around him, twirling it over the top and then sliding down over him again all while keeping her hand firmly around the base of his shaft.

Matthew cried out and his back arched at the pleasure of what she was doing. He could feel himself spiraling out of control and gently grabbed her arm.

"Mary," he gasped. "Oh God, it feels wonderful, but if you keep it up much longer, I will spend in your mouth."

She pulled off and giggled. He looked at her and shook his head. She grinned and ran her fingers up his now achingly hard manhood.

"Your little man here did not seem to mind," she teased.

"Darling, I have not had release since London. I will not last long. Later, or perhaps tomorrow it should be fine if you want to do that to me, but not tonight."

She nodded in understanding. When he pulled her down next to him she eagerly stretched out on the soft white sheets. Their lips came together and he teased her mouth open with the tip of his tongue. She sighed when their tongues touched.

"Oh Matthew," she whispered.

Matthew smiled and squeezed her hip. She caressed his arm, encouraging him to touch her further. He stroked over her thigh, then up over her stomach to cup her breast. She let out a loud whimper when he teased the nipple. Kissing her on the neck in that spot he knew she liked so much he rolled the nipple. She squirmed under him and he moved to take the other nipple in his mouth. She arched up in pleasure as he sucked and pulled at the pink little tips.

"Oh God," she moaned and her fingers tangled in his hair.

Matthew ran his hand over her chest, caressing her stomach before finally cupping her sex. She was wet and he groaned against her breast at the feel of her. He stroked softly over her folds, pressing down a little. She let out a little cry and gasped when he rubbed her clitoris. With a last kiss on her nipple he moved until he was kneeling between her legs.

Mary smiled at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He could see a flash of uncertainty in her eyes and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I want to taste you, darling," he said. He caressed her thighs and gently pushed her legs up. "I know how much you enjoy it."

"I do," she said, her voice slightly hoarse.

He opened her and ran his tongue the entire length of her. She cried out and tossed her head back.

"God!"

Pleased with her reaction he stroked his tongue over her, listening to her little sounds, taking pleasure from her pleasure. He teased her opening with a finger, but did not push inside. He ran his fingers over her folds until they were slick, and then coated his manhood in her essence. She was whimpering softly and tossing her head from side to side. Matthew moved until he was hovering over her.

"Darling," he said softly. "Mary?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I will try to be gentle, but I've been told that it will be easier for you if I push through right in the beginning instead of slowly entering you."

She nodded and swallowed. He held her gaze as he aligned himself with her opening. He gently pushed her leg up, spreading her more. When he felt that he was ready he looked up at her again. With an assertive hip move he entered her and pushed through the barrier.

Mary cried out and gasped at the pain. She closed her eyes and gripped his arms tightly.

"It hurts," she whimpered softly.

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm so sorry, darling."

Matthew held still for a moment until she seemed to relax under him. Slowly, taking his cue from her, he eased deeper inside. Mary whimpered more the deeper he went, and he stopped again allowing her to adjust to him.

"God, Matthew," she whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, worried about her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his serious face and saw the concern in his eyes. She smiled weakly at him and shook her head. She moved her hands from his arms to his waist, holding on tightly as she pushed her hips up. She cried out softly as she took all of him inside her.

"Dear God, Mary," he exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

Her eyes were closed again and she was gasping. Remembering what he had told her and what the stories had described she moved her legs so she could curl them around him. It felt a little different like this and she moved again under him. After a moment the pain eased and she smiled at him.

"You belong to me now, Matthew Crawley," she said and laughed. "I'm never letting you go."

Matthew laughed, relieved that she was able to joke about the situation. He caressed her thigh and ran his hand under her buttocks. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly. As he picked up the pace he felt her legs tighten around him and she tossed her head back, gasping.

"Oh Matthew," she whimpered. "God."

He grinned and moved faster. He brushed his fingers over her little spot and she cried out and squeezed him. He grunted in pleasure and pushed deeper, teetering on the edge of release. He stroked his thumb faster over her as he rocked above her. With a last push he emptied inside her, crying out his release. Wanting her to follow him, he rubbed faster over her clitoris and she let out a squeak and gasped as she spent. Her legs eventually slid off him, and he held himself up, taking a few deep breaths. When he felt that he had enough control of his body again, he slowly eased out of her, wincing as he saw the blood. She shivered as he slipped out of her and he took her in his arms holding her tightly against him.

"How do you feel?" he asked and tilted her head up.

"Oh Matthew," she said and grinned. "It was just as incredible as I imagined."

"Are you in pain?" he asked worried.

"Just a little sore. It really only hurt for a minute or so," she reassured him. "Anyway, the price to pay was more than worth it."

"I'm just worried because you are bleeding a bit more than I thought you would."

Mary sat up and looked at the stained sheet. She gasped and moved, looking at her thighs. They were stained red. She blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"I should clean myself up," she whispered.

Matthew sat up and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder and stroked her side to comfort her.

"Only if it makes you feel better. I honestly don't care."

"I've made a mess all over the bed," she said heatedly. "Perhaps we should call to have the sheets changed?"

Matthew chuckled and turned her face so he could kiss her. "Darling Mary, it is normal for a woman to bleed the first time. I expected it."

Mary blushed in embarrassment and pressed her face against his shoulder. "Thank you for being so understanding and wonderful," she said softly. "You truly are a gentleman, Matthew."

He chuckled. "Not a sea monster, you mean?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Far from it."

He leaned against the headboard and pulled at her hand until she straddled his thighs. He stroked her sides and thighs and then pulled her closer for a kiss. He could feel the passion stir again and grabbed her bottom, easing her up before lowering her onto his manhood. She gasped as he slipped inside her and he held still for a moment. When he felt her press against his hands he eased her down until she was again sitting on his lap, though now with him inside her. He smiled at her and let her adjust to the feeling of him inside her.

"Am I supposed to tingle inside?" she said and bit her lip, her cheeks turning a little pink.

"From me, you mean?" he asked and stroked his thumbs over her stomach.

She nodded. "It is not as intense as when you're touching that other spot, but still very, very nice."

He chuckled and nodded. "I'm very glad to hear that."

She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly moved. He held her gaze as she moved on top of him.

"Try it like this," he suggested and pulled her towards him and then back again.

She did and they both gasped at the tingles it caused. She grinned and eased down again, then tilted her hips, moving around a little. Matthew groaned as she slipped over him.

"God Mary, it feels wonderful," he said and clenched his teeth together fighting his release.

She giggled and moved a bit faster, rocking forward over him. At one point she moved too far and he slipped out of her. He grunted and made a face which made her laugh. He gasped and his eyes flew open when she grabbed him before easing down on him. He shook at the feel of her hot heat around him again and grabbed her waist, pulling her down harder. She whimpered and he felt her squeeze gently around him. He pushed her up and moved his hips entering her fast. She cried out and closed tightly around him. He pushed on until he reached his peak, pulling her down against him as they both gasped for air.

"Matthew," she whispered. "I am so glad that we saved this for our wedding night. I don't think that I would have been able to stop had we done this right at the start."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her hair was mussed, and her face and chest still shaded pink from their lovemaking. Her eyes were dark with passion. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"I agree," he whispered against her lips.

"Which probably would've led to a hasty marriage," she whispered and her cheeks turned a deeper pink.

He laughed and nodded. "Perhaps we created a little Crawley heir tonight," he teased.

"That would not be so bad, would it, darling?" she whispered.

"Absolutely not," he assured her. "Though I must admit, having you all to myself for a little while sounds pretty nice too."

"You will have me for the rest of your life, Matthew," she said and rolled her eyes.

"True, but once we have children they will need you too. And what if they come into our bedroom at night? Surely we cannot sleep naked once we have children."

Mary smiled and caressed his cheek. "Matthew, darling, perhaps we shall worry about that when we actually _have_ children?"

He laughed and nodded. "I guess. No matter what, it will be a while before he or she can walk in here. In the meantime I want you naked next to me every night."

She laughed and he rolled her over, nuzzling her neck. "Matthew!" she shrieked as it tickled. "Unless you start behaving like a gentleman again I make no promises."

"You mean you will not indulge your husband's every whim? That you will actually deprive him of the opportunity to lovingly fondle you during the night?"

Mary laughed and shook her head. She eased up on her elbow and put her hand on his chest.

"I will indulge you as much as I possibly can, but I make no promises to sleeping naked in the middle of the winter."

"I'll keep you warm," he said with a naughty grin.

"Matthew!" she said and made a face at him.

"Don't you Matthew me," he said and pulled her to him again. He kissed her cheek and held her close. "I know that you like this just as much as I do."

"True," she said and hid a yawn against his chest.

Matthew pulled the covers over them and they settled in next to each other. He sighed and kissed her shoulder as he spooned behind her, his hand protectively pressed against her stomach.

"Sweet dreams, my darling."

"Mmm, you too."

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hair as he settled in. He was almost asleep when she spoke again.

"Matthew?"

"Um, yes?" he said groggily and blinked.

"The light."

He groaned and pulled away to turn off the bedside lamp, effectively engulfing the room in darkness except for the faint light from the fireplace.

"Thank you, darling," she mumbled and sighed happily when he curled up behind her again. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

_And with that we leave our newlyweds to embark on their journey. _

_May they be happy._

xoxo

_Thank you for reading. Please feel free to share your thoughts and comments._

_I live for reviews!_


End file.
